1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is related to slabs and in one aspect to leak prevention in concrete joints.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically large concrete slabs are comprised of sub-parts or smaller slabs with some type of joint between the smaller slabs. These joints may be spaces between the smaller slabs or spaces with material therein such as a board or asphaltic joint material. Water or spilled liquids can easily flow in the spaces and to the joint filler material, and then beneath the slabs. Caulking or putty used to fill in joint spaces, expansion joints, or stop devices, have not solved the liquid flow problems.
There has long been a need for prevention of liquid flow through concrete joints and beneath concrete slabs. There has long been a need for a liquid stop under concrete slabs. There has long been a need for a secondary containment system for liquids spilled on concrete slabs.